currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cambodian 50 riel coin
Cambodia |value= 50.00 riels |years= 1994 (2538 ) |mass= 1.6 g |diameter= 15.9 mm |thickness= 1 mm |composition= steel |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , , state title |reverse= Value in , Buddhist and dates }} The 50 riel coin is a former circulation piece of the Kingdom of Cambodia (Kampuchea). It was issued in 1994 by the National Bank of Cambodia (NBC), along with similar 100, 200, and 500 riel pieces. While the coin was used for a period, it has virtually disappeared from circulation due to its low face value of 50.00 Cambodian riels. It was eventually succeeded in 2002 by a banknote of the same denomination, but it now sees limited circulation as well. The piece is composed of steel, weighs approximately 1.6 grams, and measures 15.9 millimeters in diameter and 1 millimeter in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both rims are raised and decorated with an ornamental border. Displayed in the center of the obverse is an illustration of the in , the of Cambodia. Such a structure, a popular tourist attraction, was erected in 1958 in commemoration of the nation's independence from France in 1953. The state title of the Kingdom of Cambodia is written as "ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជា" ( : Preăh Réachéanachâk Kâmpŭchéa) in along the coin's upper rim, extending clockwise from the obverse's left to right peripheries. Written in the opposite direction at the coin's bottom boundary is the Cambodian in Khmer, which reads "ជាតិ សាសនា ព្រះមហាក្សត្រ" (Chéat Sasna Preăhmôhaksât) and translates as "nation, religion, king". Separating the two texts are two small circular points, one at each side of the obverse. Printed in the middle of the reverse is an indication of the coin's face value. The currency name in the value, "រៀល" (riĕl), is shown in the center, with the numeral "៥០" (hăsĕb) inscribed above, and the equivalent, "50", engraved below. Encircling the entire value is an ornamental . Printed counterclockwise along the coin's left boundary is the date "គ.ស. ១៩៩៤" (k.s. 1994). The "គ.ស." (k.s.) is shortened for "គ្រិស្ត សករាជ" (krɨs sâkarâch), which translates literally as " ". Together, the abbreviation and the number indicate the coin was struck during year 1994 of the modern . "ព.ស. ២៥៣៨" (p.s. 2538) is inscribed in the same direction at the right periphery. With the "ព.ស." (p.s.) abbreviated for "ពុទ្ធ សករាជ" (pŭtth sâkarâch), meaning " era", this second date identifies production during year 2538 of the . Two decorative -shaped objects also appear on the reverse; one is located at the top of the piece while the other is present at the bottom. The total mintage of the 50 riel coin is currently unknown. Only business strikes are known to have been produced. References * * *Rikitikitavi Kampot Boutique Guesthouse – Cambodian currency * Category:20th century coins Category:Cambodian riel Category:Coins of Cambodia Category:Coins with Buddhist dates Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Khmer inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Steel